


Fire that still burns in his heart

by reyavalentine



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: (including Lio), But also kind and caring, Fluff, Galo Loves Everything Sweet, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, Gen, M/M, POV Lio Fotia, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyavalentine/pseuds/reyavalentine
Summary: The Promare has left Lio but the flame burning inside his partner’s heart still saves him from the cold.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Fire that still burns in his heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this work in Russian as soon as I left the movie theatre after watching Promare. It was a magical experience and I just wanted to convey my feelings in text, which resulted in writing this fic. I decided to translate it into English recently and I hope it turned out okay ^^’ Let me know if there are any mistakes!

The frost did a good job of painting the window glass with intricate patterns that somehow remind Lio of the flames dancing on his fingertips. The cold winter air, slipping through the gaps between the frame and glass, tingles his skin gently. It’s chilly. Lio still can’t get used to that feeling.

He picks the ice with his fingernail and shakes his head. Though his and Galo’s work is pretty dangerous, their salary is ridiculously low. That’s the reason they are still living in this cheap rented room. Before, Lio could melt the ice and warm the room with as much as a snap of his fingers but now the only thing he can do is to sit and shiver helplessly, gripping his own shoulders.

Behind him is a corner they both call a ‘kitchen’ – and it’s just a table with some kitchenware, a small stove and an old kettle with peeling enamel. He can hear a loud rumble and a lot of swearing coming from that corner, clearly indicating that Galo is making a hot chocolate for him. Again.

Lio winces already, remembering the sickeningly sweet taste. For some unknown reason his partner prefers making every drink with a crazy amount of sugar.

“Lucia said that a cup of hot chocolate is the best way to get warm!” Explained Galo the first time he made that sugary concoction. Lio almost regretted his decision to honestly tell Galo that he was cold. Without Promare he was freezing almost constantly and it only became worse at winter. And Galo, being the kindest fucking soul in the Universe (especially when no one asked him to be that way) decided to make him a hot drink every time they return from work to their shabby but inexplicably cozy room.

Now Galo approaches him with a triumphant smile and Lio’s favorite mug (black, with dancing flames) and gives it to Lio with the most solemn expression, like he is a knight, Lio is a princess, and a steaming mug – a head of a heroically defeated dragon.

Accepting the inevitable, Lio takes the mug from Galo’s broad hands, feeling a gratitude warming his chest, and brings it to his lips. Galo plops down on their bed and just stares at him.

_Like a big dumb dog waiting for his reward._

Lio smiles discreetly and takes a sip. The warmth he feels isn't just about the hot beverage he’s drinking.

“Well? Feeling warm yet?” Galo asks impatiently when Lio’s mug is half-empty. Lio takes another sip and makes a face.

“There’s too much sugar. Again.” He grumbles, trying not to look at Galo, whose face rapidly turns sad. But this sadness, as expected, didn’t last long.

“Well, duh! You have to gain weight! You’re too slim and tiny! No wonder you’re cold all the time.” He exclaims with enthusiasm and pats Lio on the head, ruffling his neatly styled hair.

Lio just sighs with feigned irritation. He can’t possibly get mad at Galo, no matter how he tries. He feels love and fondness in Galo’s seemingly rough and clumsy gestures. These feelings may seem wild and almost barbaric to others but Lio knows better.

Galo seems to notice that Lio still huddles himself from cold and suddenly puts his hand over his shoulders and pulls him over. Lio squeaks and by some miracle manages not to spill hot chocolate on Galo's lap.

“You idiot, w-what are you doing?” he stammers, too shocked to speak normally.

Galo becomes shy all of a sudden, and deep blush covers his skin from face to the collarbones. Lio, who is in the middle of another complaint, goes silent abruptly because he hears _that sound._ Galo’s mighty heartbeat is there, right under his ear.

The heat radiating from that big muscular arm, hugging him tightly, is so strong that it seems it could melt anything on the Earth. Including Lio’s heart, frozen in the winter melancholy.

“Lucia also said that... well, that it’s better to stay warm outside, too.” Galo mumbles, looking the other way. But his hold around Lio is still strong and secure.

“Are you...” he starts and swallows nervously. “Are you still cold?”

Lio brings the mug to his lips, hiding a shy smile.

“Not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Twitter [@mugofglass](https://twitter.com/mugofglass)!


End file.
